Stairway to Heaven
'Stairway to Heaven '''is a 2023 biographical film directed by Astral-New-X. The movie is based on Led Zeppelin, one of the most popular bands of all time, as well problems in the life of members Jimmy Page and Robert Plant, and the creation of their masterpiece: The song "Stairway to Heaven". Cast * TBA as '''Jimmy Page: '''Guitarist of Led Zeppelin. * TBA as '''Robert Plant: '''Vocalist of Led Zeppelin. * TBA as '''John Paul Jones: '''Bassist of Led Zeppelin. * TBA as '''John Bonham: '''Drummer of Led Zeppelin. * TBA as '''Jeff Beck: '''Former guitarist of The Yardbirds. Plot The movie centers around Jimmy Page, who after leaving The Yardbirds and becoming famous for being a studio musician, teams with Keith Moon (The Who drummer) and finds Robert Plant, John Paul Jones and John Bonham. With them (excepting Keith, obviously), Jimmy creates Led Zeppelin. Their first album, made in 1969, its very controversial, but some critics label it as a revolution in music industry. Being the main genius behind Led Zeppelin, Jimmy Page becomes a devote follower of ocultism and tarots. Both Jimmy and Robert start forming their families: Jimmy has a daughter, Scarlett, and Robert Plant has his sons Carmen and Karac. After their album ''Led Zeppelin III got mixed reviews, the group gets angered and move to an abandoned shack, in the middle of the forest: There, they started to create Led Zeppelin IV, ''and finally, they made the song ''Stairway to Heaven. ''Meanwhile, John Paul tries to help Bonham with his drug and alcohol addictions. The Atlantic Records executives force the band to don´t launch ''Stairway as a single, menacing to not publishing the album, but Jimmy manages to put the song in radios. Years later, Led Zeppelin is one of the world´s biggest bands, due to them being labelled as "heavy metal´s precursors". But tragedy arrives: Jimmy and his family have a traffic accident, but they survive. However, when the band is touring, Robert learns that his younger son, Karac, died from a disease, and feels guilty for not being there. Then he writes the legendary song All of My Love. Bonham´s addictions reach higher levels, while John Paul Jones faces people who say that ''Stairway ''and other songs have satanic and subliminal messages. After releasing a new album, they celebrate it with a party, where Bonham tragically dies due to a drug overdose. Led Zeppelin breaks up. The movie ends with a Led Zeppelin concert. After finishing, Paul goes away, Bonham disappears, and Jimmy Page gets on the backstage while Robert ends up singing alone. Soundtrack # Rock and Roll. # Dazed and Confused. # How Many More Times. # Whole Lotta Love. # Inmigrant Song. # Black Dog. # Stairway to Heaven. # The Rain Song. # Kashmir. # Houses of the Holy. # All of My Love. Trivia * ''Led Zeppelin ''logo represents each member with a symbol, and everytime a member has an important moment, that symbol appears: For example, Jimmy has scenes playing with cards that have his symbol. * The movie will celebrate 55 years of Led Zeppelin being formed (but not exactly on that day, thought). Category:Movies Category:Biographical Category:Astral-New-X Movies Category:Musical Category:Original Movies Category:August 2023 Releases